


突然发现自己包养了自己的弟弟怎么办在线等挺急的

by Ms_Skull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All sorts of misunderstanding, Brother Complex, College Student Eren Yeager, Comedy, Family Complex, M/M, lawyer Zeke
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Skull/pseuds/Ms_Skull
Summary: 现代AU，律师吉克/大学生艾伦，自嗨产物，迫真相声，鸡飞狗跳的美式喜剧。总而言之是个幸福的世界。





	突然发现自己包养了自己的弟弟怎么办在线等挺急的

1

“……我发现我好像包养了自己的弟弟。“

洛杉矶市区的一家咖啡馆内，一男一女面对而坐。金发的男人西装革履，脸埋在手里，面前摆了一杯抿了一口，已经冷掉的黑咖啡；黑发的女人穿了直筒白色连体裙，翻着手里文件的同时分了一只耳朵给自己苦恼的同伴。

“……嗯……“黑发女人停了三秒，直到对面的瞪视已经明显到无法忽视的地步才放下手里的文件，”我不知道你居然有一个弟弟。“

“皮克，这是重点吗？我那句话前面还有‘包养’两个字啊！“

“你们耶格尔家什么狗血事都有，我从高中一直听到了现在，都习惯了。“皮克摇摇头，”我还以为你的重点会是：‘那混蛋老爹是怎么和妈在分居后又给我搞出来个弟弟’的。“

“……别说了。“吉克在皮克提到格里沙时愤怒地锤了下桌子。没喝完的咖啡溅了出来，皮克淡定地将自己手中的文件举高灵巧地向后一闪，看着对面的吉克吸着气捂住红了的手掌。

“F**k！好疼。“

2

“说吧，怎么回事。“

“我那天刷Tinder——心血来潮，我平时不怎么用那个软件——就刷到了一个叫‘克鲁格’的男孩。照片只有两张，摆在封面的第一张是一张世界地图。你能想象Tinder这个约炮软件上会有人把世界地图放在相册内吗？居然还摆在封面——“

“想象不出来，这种人要么是神经病，要么是文艺青年，而还会翻看对方资料的人要么是好奇心旺盛，要么就是太闲。吉克你是又好奇又闲。“

“那天晚上比较闲。“吉克纠正，”刚刚结了一个大案子我也没有别的事做……我翻了他的相册内的第二张相片——我知道你想说什么，他长得跟格里沙一点也不像，除了眼睛和发色，所以我没认出来——第二张照片真的很好看，一个看起来像是大学生的男孩盘腿坐在海滩上，穿着绿色印花衬衫，阳关下眼睛隐隐闪着金色，是种耀眼但不俗气的金。“

皮克看着吉克脸上的表情，欲言又止。

”你知道你的语气有点恶心吗。“

”……我是在说我弟弟，你在想什么，我就不能夸赞一下我兄弟帅气干净的脸庞吗。”

“行吧，你继续。”

“也没什么特别的，我一冲动点了喜欢，过一会儿系统就发来提醒说我们配对成功了。我等了十分钟后主动给对面发了消息。他回的倒是很快。”

吉克拿出自己的手机刷了会儿，调出一个聊天界面展示给皮克看。

您与克鲁格在6/7/19配对成功  
吉克：:D  
克鲁格：Hi

“……你发过去了个笑脸？“皮克滑到历史记录最顶端后说，”很老派啊吉克。“

”我不知道发什么——我不用Tinder，不知道那些大学生喜欢用些什么语言。“

您与克鲁格在6/7/19配对成功  
吉克：:D

克鲁格：Hi  
克鲁格：吉克是吗  
克鲁格：你想要什么

吉克：Hi  
吉克：我不是来约炮的:D，只是无聊，到处看看而已。  
吉克：你的相册很有意思，所以我点了喜欢。

克鲁格：是因为世界地图对不对

吉克：被你看出来了。  
吉克：很少有人会在Tinder上用世界地图作为相册封面。  
吉克：我看到你的简介还是空白……你是做什么的？

皮克看到下面消息的发送时间已经是一天后了。

6/8/19 20:27  
克鲁格：我在上大学  
克鲁格：放世界地图是因为我的专业是摄影加地理

吉克：地理和摄影都是很不错的专业

克鲁格：它们的确是很棒的专业，想想你能够通过镜头记录世界各地的风景  
克鲁格：不过就是要自己打工争学费罢了XD

吉克：大学生都很穷  
吉克：我是个律师

克鲁格：看出来了，照片上的西装很贵  
克鲁格：说起来我爸还想让我去读医学院  
克鲁格：法院和医学院一样，都是挣大钱的地方

吉克：……那你为什么没去？

克鲁格：不想就是不想  
克鲁格：所以我只能自己挣学费生活费了

吉克发现皮克正在以一种奇异的目光凝视着自己。

“你们耶格尔家的人真是祖传跟父亲关系不好。这就是你最初‘包养’——“皮克伸出手指在空中做了个双引号的手势，”——‘包养’了这个Tinder上素未谋面的男孩原因？吉克，你需要跟你的心理医生谈谈这些Daddy issue，童年不幸，原生家庭这些之类的问题了。“

吉克躲开对面投过来的混合着怜悯的复杂目光。“我不缺钱。”他嘟囔了一句，不情愿地回想起当时自己盯着手机内心里翻涌出的奇异的怜惜感。那电子屏幕上的短短几句话仿佛是牵着气球的红绳，将吉克与一个陌生人的心牵在了一起。吉克清了清嗓子。”也不完全是因为他跟父亲关系不好我才提议要‘资助’他的——“

6/9/19 17:45  
吉克：Hi

6/10/19 21:33  
吉克：在吗？

6/11/19 13:23  
吉克：克鲁格？

6/12/19 9:45  
吉克：你还好吗？

6/13/19 23:26  
克鲁格：抱歉  
克鲁格：之前在备考，还在打工，没看见

吉克：没必要道歉:)  
吉克：你听起来很累。

克鲁格：还好  
克鲁格：有时候吧

皮克看到两个人陆陆续续的闲聊了一段时间，中间通讯不时断过几次。

“他真的很忙……后来有一次我提出视频通讯，只是聊天。”吉克瞪了皮克一眼，“他看起来又累又困，头发乱糟糟的，眼下挂着很大的黑眼圈。我看了眼他的课桌，桌子的一角摆了一个塑料瓶剪的笔筒，里面有一只铅笔一只中性笔，后面堆了乱七八糟一对课本，然后就是两张扣在桌子上的相册，后面半敞开的衣橱内也没几件衣服，房间里唯一看起来值钱的东西就是挂在墙壁上的摄影机和几个镜头。“

“估计他的钱全部用来交学费，买课本和买镜头了。“皮克叹了口气，完全能够想像出那个房间的样子，”没有父母的支持还敢读摄影，你弟弟很大胆啊。“

“所以我才提出来资助他。“吉克说，无视皮克”资助是一方面但是你的Daddy Issue肯定也有关“的眼光，”你看。“

7/10/19 17:45  
吉克：克鲁格，我知道这听上去很奇怪。  
吉克：但是我是真心的，请相信我也不是骗子  
吉克：请让我资助你的学费和生活费吧。

7/14/19 15:37  
克鲁格：……  
克鲁格：你想上我？  
克鲁格：我以为你不是来寻找一夜情的  
克鲁格：你要是想找个糖宝，sugardaddy网站上有的是大学生

7/14/19 20:21  
吉克：我不是想要包养你。  
吉克：只是资助。  
吉克：我们甚至不需要见面。  
吉克：我也不会要求你发什么奇怪的照片，视频。  
吉克：真的只是资助。就和学生贷款或者奖学金一样。  
吉克：请相信我。

7/25/19 13:22  
克鲁格：好  
克鲁格：……但是我不白拿别人的东西  
克鲁格：我们见一面吧，见一面谈清楚

吉克：好的。  
吉克：地址你定。

克鲁格：xxxx街，那里有个博物馆  
克鲁格：明天下午6点我们那里见

“……“

后面就没有更多的聊天记录了。皮克将手机还给了吉克，看着他陷入沉思。

“所以你们三天前见面了，见面时发生了什么？你们不会……”

“没有！“吉克看明白了她言下之意，”你是说我们——不，没有，我们没有发生关系，如果这是你想问的问题。”吉克叹了口气，感觉这几天一直压在自己良知上的沙袋更沉了，“但是我得承认，见面的时候他提出来了这样的请求。只不过我拒绝了。”

那天吉克和对方在博物馆见面。吉克到的时候‘克鲁格’已经坐在博物馆门口的大理石台阶上，漫不经心地刷着一只银白色的4代苹果机。他穿了件白T恤，两条从黑色短裤内伸出的腿随着他哼着的小曲左右晃着。吉克发现他比之前视频中看起来还要白，而且露出的皮肤上几乎没有汗毛，白条条的像是在太平洋的海浪中游动的海豚。他看到吉克后冲他挥了挥手。

“你穿得也太正式了吧，“男孩说，”不热吗？“

“晚上就冷了，“吉克笑了笑，尽量让自己的表情不要热切到可疑，”你想要在哪里谈？“

“这边。“

‘克鲁格‘领着吉克绕过博物馆，博物馆的后面是一条满是酒吧的小街。夜幕降至，每个酒吧内多多少少都已经有了十几个顾客。‘克鲁格’走到店面比较狭小的一家，率先钻了进去，跟酒保打了个招呼。吉克跟在他后面。两个人在酒吧最里面的沙发上坐下了。服务生给两个人倒了两杯威士忌。

但是直到吉克和‘克鲁格’喝完自己的威士忌，两人谁也没有先开口。吉克假装对酒吧的装横感兴趣，用眼角余光扫着‘克鲁格’的脸，而‘克鲁格’一直看着吉克斜后方的电视屏。直到杯中火烧火燎的酒液见了底，‘克鲁格’才把目光收了回来。

“……我不白拿别人的东西。“克鲁格盯着吉克的脸重复道，将手交叉在一起，“你要是真的想要点什么作为回报，请现在提出来。”

事实上吉克没有立刻回绝。他盯着男孩领口露出的半截锁骨出了神，缓慢地吞咽了一口口水，仿佛之前喝掉的酒液还留在他的嗓子内，顺着他的食道磨人地向下流淌。

“不用了。“他最终说，”你要是不放心，就当这是学生贷款吧……等你毕业工作后，再换给我就可以了。“

现在想来吉克只觉得自己从来没有这么英明。他要是真的答应了什么，下面发生的事足够让他还算强劲心脏英年早逝。就在吉克对着‘克鲁格’微笑，心中为自己的善良拍手称赞时，他听见了男孩的声音。

“也行……我还有一件事情告诉你。“

“克鲁格不是我的真名，那只是我在Tinder上的名字。我的真名是艾伦·耶格尔。“  
——TBC——

尽力还原聊天界面了……可惜科技废不知道怎么操作，不出戏就行T^T  
我也不知道有没有后续。


End file.
